Can't think of a title
by Silverflare07
Summary: I just saw the LM movie trailer and I had an idea. What if Lizzie had stayed to become famous? Rated for mention of drinking.


****

Disclaimer: Wow I own like nothing. I've ever owned anything! But believe me one day I will own EVERYTHING! (Ok maybe not everything but hey a girl can dream).

****

Summary: I just saw the premiere trailer of the Lizzie McGuire Movie and I just had this little ficcie pop into my head and I couldn't get rid of it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young blonde girl no older than 26 at the very oldest walked into the old dingy bar. The wallpaper was peeling from old age. The smell of beer hung in the air and beer stained the walls. The bar must have been a rather nice restaurant until something happened. She never asked what. Her high heels, which she hated wearing, clicked nosily against the tarnished marble floor. She sat down in a vacant seat at the bar. The bar tender a round short man turned and poured a shot and sent it flying down her direction without even being asked. It seemed she was a regular in the bar. She turned around at the sound of her name but was disappointed to find it was only her singing partner Paolo. She had been working with him since her last year of Jr. High. He beckoned her to follow him outside. She got up and followed him trying to down the last of the liquid in the small glass. He led her outside into the dimly lit streets and took her hands in his. She yanked them from his grasp than gave him a questioning look.

"What do you want Paolo?" She sounded mad and tired, like there was nothing more she wanted than to be back inside with her drink.

"You know you should not be drinking! We have a concert tomorrow!" He sounded mad.

"Screw the concert I just want to go home Paolo I hate this life!" She turned and walked back toward the bar.

"You made this decision on your own you know. Besides what did you leave behind a nerd for a best friend? Some loss there!" Paolo's voice drifted to her and wrapped around her like an itchy wool blanket his words stinging her heart. 

She turned around stormed toward him and smacked him as hard as she could before hissing at him.

"_Never say anything about Gordo he was a better friend than you could hope to be._"

"Oh and what you..._loved him_!" Paolo's voice mocked her. 

She turned to glare at him and he was suddenly thankful looks could not kill.

"You know, maybe I do." 

With that she walked back into the bar leaving Paolo to look at her retreating form confusion plastered upon his face. 

*~*~*~*~

Once back inside the bar she occupied her now vacant seat. The bar tender looked at her and almost instinctively poured her another glass. 

"Paolo troubles again?" 

For the past few weeks, had to be about a month at the very least, she had been having problems with her co-singer. She always complained about how she hated the limelight but he never found out why she was so bitter or what was the life she lived before she became Rome's most famous singing sensation. All he had heard was a story about a boy one that she often told when comparing Paolo to well...scummy things. For instance last night she had retold him the same story she had told him so many times.

(((((Flashback)))))

"Have I ever told you what scum Paolo is?" She asked downing her 3rd drink for that night.

"Well...actually..." But she cut him off before he could tell her just how many times she had told him the story.

"He's such a low life, but when you compare him to David..."

Her eyes glazed over and she got a dreamy expression on her face. 

"He was smart, funny, and such a wonderful friend. I can't believe that I..." 

But she stopped there every time and put her head down on the table while her muffled voice asked for another drink that was already set in front of her. 

(((((End Flashback)))))

She seemed really angry tonight though; he may actually get the whole story.

"Yo, Chiao!" A nickname for the girl singer. 

She turned to look at the bar tender and sighed knowing what he was going to ask.

"You want to know what I left behind don't you. You wanna know who David Gordon is don't you." 

The bar tender's gaze glazed over for a moment trying to remember why the name sounded formilar. He shook his head and listened to her tell the whole story.

****

*************VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE********************

Ok this scene will contain a lot of flashbacks so to make it easier on myself all flashbacks will have a () around them. Thank you.

*************END OF VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE*************

We have known each other forever literally. I've known him since I was 1. We went through everything together. I mean whatever I went through he was right there. Even my first boyfriend.

(We see a younger version of the blonde singer sitting in the library crying her eyes out. She was tearing up paper that had the words "Ronnie" written thousands **a/n: ok maybe not thousands but you know...** of times in hearts or just on the lines of plain notebook paper. A dark, curly haired boy walked over to her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"We missed you at lunch." He said.

"I wasn't hungry." 

"Well they had the big chocolate chip cookies. I got you one." He held out a large cookie in a white baggie.

"Thanks." She took the cookie and fell silent. The boy just looked at her waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"Ronnie broke up with me." She sobbed.

"Well he's a loser."

"No Gordo I'M the loser. He likes another girl. She's probably prettier than me, smarter than me and more fun to be with."

"No she's not." He tried his best to console her.

How do you know?" She cried.

"Because there is no one prettier or more fun to be with." He spoke honestly.

"You forgot smarter." She said sadly.

"Yeah well I was including myself in that one." She gave a small smile and a laugh.

"You're such a good friend Gordo." She smiled even wider.

"Yeah well..." He froze mid sentence than quickly gave her a "Never mind" and she met her other friend and walked off. )

He even helped me try to get the guy I liked.

(Hey Ethan. The same curly haired guy walked up to a tall blonde kid. 

"Hey Gordon." He replied.

"So do you like girls?"

"Oh yeah girls are awesome."

"You know what type of girls I like. I like real sophisticated, European types of women.

"Like Brittany Spears." The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows. It wasn't possible for someone to be that stupid, was it?

"Yeah sure, anyway what type of women do you like?"

"I dunno I've always liked the mysterious type of women it's like they know something you don't."

"So you like women that know things you don't. You know that doesn't really narrow it down much." He said referring to the rumor that under Ethan's gorgeous hair there was nothing but air.

"You know like the women in those old murder mysteries. You know they're all quite and dangerous but you just can't stay away." He raised his eyebrows for effect.

"Oh right I got ya." 

"I never get to really talk about this kind of stuff. You know we should hang out more often."

His eyebrows shot up and he shook his head.

"No that's ok."

He walked over to the young version of Chiao and watched her scribble something in a notepad. 

"Mysterious quite type.")

"He was so wonderful. I can still recall the night I found out he liked me."

(A taller blonde girl shoved the young Chiao on the bed.

"Why do you think Gordo wants to win so badly?"

"'Cause he want's people to notice him."

"That's partly it, Gordo's only human he's probably tired of being a doormat." 

"Well he doesn't have to be such a dirk about it."

"He doesn't want just anyone to notice him he wants YOU to notice him." 

"Me?" 

"Everyone in school can tell he's had a crush on you for like _ever_."

"That's crazy Kate."

"No you've just been to busy noticing Ethan. He thinks if he wins you'll notice him. So just do him and yourself a favor and I'll pay attention to Ethan."

"I have to go reveal the killer person guy." Chiao got up and walked out of the room.)

"I felt so weird that night, I realized that maybe my feelings for him were a little stronger than I first thought. It was the next week that I realized how strong they were. I even have the photo."

She pulled out a photo of all the 8th graders of her class standing in what appeared to be the commons. A blonde girl was kissing a curly haired boy on the cheek.

"That was when I knew I loved him. Of course as the days went by I began to doubt it. I mean I was 14 years old. HOW COULD I KNOW WHAT LOVE WAS!" She slammed her glass on the table earning stares from the few people in the bar.

"And than we went to Rome and I got this amazing chance to become a singer and I...I don't know I just took it. I gave up my whole life to be Chiao! And it was a choice I should have never ever made. God I miss him. I really did love him. I did. I loved David Gordon."

The bar tender snapped his fingers and grabbed a newspaper from behind the counter. I knew I recognized that name he took out a whole page to write something. I think you should read it."

She grabbed the paper and read the title.

****

MY PAGE

David Gordon

I'm dedicating this page to an old friend whom I lost to fame quite some time ago. This is for you Lizzie McGuire.

Being a famous director has its perks. I get it meet people I never thought I could have. I get to have some amazing experiences. But none more amazing than the one I experienced just after graduating Jr. High. My class was taking a trip to Rome to celebrate surviving the 7th & 8th grade. And I was going to Rome with Lizzie and glad about it. It was no secret to anyone (except Lizzie of course) how I really felt about her. And at first it was fine. Than she met Paolo. I didn't like him but once again Lizzie was struck with a major crush. When he started crushing her back I almost considered leaving. But I knew she would get her heart broken even if it was on the plane ride home after we left. And I wanted to be there to comfort her. I had to be there. But than she let's just say "rocked my world" and stayed to become famous. After promising that we would write and always stay friends I boarded the plane leaving my heart in the hands of a soon to be famous singer. And on the plane ride home I knew that despite promises things would never be the same. At first the letters were every week (It takes quite a while for letters to go from the US to Rome). Than once a month with an occasional phone calls. Than they stopped completely. But despite the distance I never got over her. Even as I write this all the emotions that have never truly left me are rushing back. Threatening to boil over, leaving me temporarily as tears running down my face. And now as I end my article sending this newspaper to her singing partner Paolo I send Lizzie one message. On the night of the 14th of February 2003 I ask her to meet me at the fountain that she first met Paolo at 9:00 p.m. If she even remembers me or wants to be friends. I just want to tell her that I love her and her friendship is more important to me than anything. And I would give up everything I have or ever had to be the one she turns to when she's hurt. Lizzie McGuire I want to share with you something I was going to share with you in Jr. High. This is what I really wanted to write in your yearbook.

Dear Lizzie. 

We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should finally share this with you. I really, really like you a lot and I think you're beautiful, both inside and out. I can honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship. There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will always be by your side. Your friend always, and hopefully more if you want. 

Gordo

The young woman put down the paper tears forming in her eyes.

"What is today's date?" She asked hoping to have not missed the wonderful opportunity to meet with an old friend.

"It's the 14th Valentine's day of course.

She gasped and glanced at her watch and saw that it now read 8:45 p.m. tonight was the night that Gordo would await by the fountain for her. She just hoped she would make it in time. 

"If he sent this to Paolo how come you have it?" She asked the tender.

"I don't know. All I know is he dumped it in here and stormed out. But let me tell you this that Gordon cares about you very much. I would meet him if I were you." 

"I should but it's already 8:45 I'd never get there on time even if I ran."

She shook her head.

"But I've got to try. Just put it on my bill next time I come I've got to get to him."

The bar tender nodded. 

"HEY JIM!" He yelled, "TAKE OVER THE BAR! I'VE GOT TO GET CHIAO HERE TO A MEETING!" 

He grabbed his coat and motioned for her to follow him. 

"We'll get there faster if we take my car."

Chiao nodded and ran after him and before she knew it she was at the fountain. She got out of the car and lowered her head to talk to the tender through the car window.

"Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

" Don't worry 'bout it. I'll leave you here Chiao. I don't think you'll be needing my transportation services after tonight." 

He winked than drove off into the night. She smiled than walked to the tall man sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

"Hi David." She sat next to him looking at the ground.

"Lizzie it's ok you can call me Gordo. That's who I am."

She smiled and looked at him. He placed his hand under her chin and titled her face up to meet his. Her lips met his and she was suddenly lost in a blissful sensation. She opened her closed eyes to see the sky being lit up with fireworks. She looked at Gordo puzzled, because even in Rome fireworks were rare to see. 

"I kind of brought Matt along just in case." He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"But, what will you tell Paolo?" Gordo asked her.

__

Screw Paolo I lost Gordo once I won't lose him again.

"I dunno but I'm definitely going home. That's where I belong."

"I'm glad to here it. Because I like it there, but I belong where ever you are."

He hugged her close again and then kissed her. It was the picture perfect scene the two kissing with the fountain right behind them and the sky lit brilliant shades of red, green, blue, and gold from the fireworks. How would they know? Well, Miranda finds it necessary always carries a camera.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well that was my fic let me know what you think. B/W what I said Gordo wanted to write in her yearbook is actually what he was supposed to write in the original script but they changed it when the shot the episode. I wish they hadn't though. Oh well R&R!

****


End file.
